Live, Laugh, Love
by Rhonarina
Summary: In this collection of one-shots, starring Usui Takumi and Ayuzawa Misaki, hilarity, romance and drama ensues,whether they're remembering high school or even married. Pick up your cup of coffee and sit down to have a nice laugh as our star-crossed lovers share their stories with us. R&R and enjoy!


**A/N: **So you guys weren't expecting this, and I know a lot of you, readers, are waiting for the next chapter for A Dream Come True. Don't worry, the next chapter should be coming out soon. But for now, I decided to make a compilation of short stories/ one-shots for all you wonderful readers. This is also to prevent making several one chapter stories, when I can make a compilation so you readers have easier access to your favourite one-shots. For the one-shots, they'll be rated from K to T, no M sorry. They also range from high school life to married life, or whatever comes to my mind. Also, they'll all have their individual titles, and sometimes the genre might change. Anywho, for now, enjoy the first one-shot for this collection.

_Live, Love, Laugh_

Our Little Bundle of Joy

* * *

**Normal POV**

A shrill cry echoed through the apartment belonging to the Usui family, possibly being heard by the next door neighbours. Misaki shifted in her bed before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Another sleepless night because of her adorable baby boy that happens to be crying in the next room. She quickly got up and hurried to the baby room before the cries woke up Takumi, who had a rough day and deserved a good night's rest. She pushed open the door to reveal a sky blue room with stars scattered on the ceiling, a floral pattern painted along the walls and a few portraits hanging off the wall. Leaning on the wall was a white cradle with a moving figure inside. She saw her little baby, Izumi, in a cute red and green pyjama suit kicking his little socked feet about while crying. His face was red from all the crying and his green eyes were glassy from the tears that have already stained his face. Misaki smiled and ran her fingers through his black hair before cautiously picking him out of the cradle and cuddled him close to her chest while whispering sweet nothings to him. Bouncing him gently, in an attempt to calm his cries, she walked to the around the room then took a seat in the rocking chair and began to rock him gently.

"Hey Izumi, what's wrong?" she asked in a sweet tone. Izumi's cries had then calmed down, not stopped, but calmed down. She then planted a kiss on his forehead as she listened to his shrills before she began to sing him a lullaby. He stopped crying as he listened attentively to his mother's voice, but he wasn't the only one listening. Takumi was listening outside to Misaki's singing. This hasn't been the first time he had heard her sing. She used to sing to Izumi during her pregnancy when he would be kicking and sometimes when she was in the Student Council room after school, alone, doing work.

"Takumi, I know you're out there. Come in to see Izumi." Takumi then appeared, leaning on the door frame as he stared at his son and wife, or goddess. She had on a white, lacy night-gown and the moonlight had hit her face at the right angle, giving off an almost angelic glow. Add that to the fact that she was gently rocking herself and their son in the rocking chair. Yes, she was his goddess. He watched her for a few more seconds as she watch Izumi gurgle in her lap as she played with him. He then crossed the room to join his wife and child when, as soon as he touched Izumi, he began to cry all over again. Takumi then lowered his head, his bangs covering his face. He then retracted and disappeared, using his alien powers, before Misaki could do anything. She then hushed Izumi before putting him to bed once more before heading out to heal poor Takumi's heart. She entered her bedroom to find it empty, and made a 180 degree spin to the living room. He was there, looking out onto the city of Tokyo, lit up by thousands of lights; a stoic look written across his face. She then wrapped her arms around his torso from the back.

"Takumi?" she whispered into his back, but he heard it anyway. He then rested his hands above hers and gave them a squeeze. After a few more minutes of silence, she lead him to the nearby couch, where she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Takumi?" she said once more, looking into his eyes, only to find loneliness, rejection and sadness. Many more emotions were present but those were the important ones. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She allowed him to hug her as she knew he needed to comfort, that is, until she felt a slight wetness on her skin. Realizing that Takumi was now crying, she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to whisper sweet nothings into his ear until he calmed down. His grip on her never wavered though.

"Misaki, what if, what if... Izumi grows up to hate me?" She gasped at that comment and kept her grip on him allowing him to release the rest of his thoughts.

"What if I turn out to be a bad father? What if I become an embarrassment to him?" He then looked her straight in the and she could see all the insecurities that lie beneath those beautiful emerald-green eyes that mesmerized her every day. She then cupped his face and kiss him sweetly on the lips before burying her face in his neck. A small giggle could be heard from her.

"Is that what you're worried about, Takumi?" A bright smile stretched across her face as Takumi stared at her wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, Izumi is still a baby and we're both new to parenting and knowing you, you'll be the best dad ever!" She then gave him a bright smile which soon became contagious. He the loosened his grip on her, but still held her close to his chest.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, a smirk playing across his lips. She then looked at his face with a smile of her own.

"I just know, Takumi. I just know." The happy couple then continued to cuddle on the couch, making light talks about random, everyday things until they decided to go to bed together. In bed, Misaki was using Takumi's arm as a pillow and his other hand was protectively wrapped around her waist. They were enwrapped in a comforting silence, that is, until Takumi had a request.

"Misa..." She opened her eyes to look at him.

"Would you sing for me?" he asked pleadingly. She looked into his eyes only to see pure honesty, no sign of teasing. She then opened her mouth and began to sing a lullaby, similar to the one she sang to Izumi. Her creamy, sweet voice had a calming effect on him, efficiently putting him to sleep in a few minutes. After the song, she realized that Takumi had fallen asleep. She brushed a few bangs out of his face before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Takumi." She too fell into her own slumber.

* * *

In the morning, Takumi woke up from what seemed like the best sleep he had had in a long time. He stretch and smelt the scent of bacon and eggs lingering in the air. Misaki was also gone from his side. He quickly got up and dealt with his bodily needs before going to the breakfast. Misaki was holding little Izumi, who was giggling in her arms, now dressed in a blue long john's. Misaki then smiled at Takumi, urging him to come forward. He did.

"Morning Takumi. Guess who got up early this morning?" She said, indicating to Izumi, who was biting his clothes-covered hand with his pink gums. Takumi then gave Misaki a kiss before turning to Izumi, unsure of what to do. Misaki then handed Izumi over to Takumi and as usual, Izumi began to cry. Takumi tried to hand him back to his mother, but to his surprise, Misaki told him to hold the baby.

"You need to let him get to know you. Try bouncing him like so," Misaki did the hand movements and Takumi followed with precision. This, however, only made Izumi throw up all over Takumi's chest with a sticky, white fluid. Izumi continued to cry as Misaki took him from Takumi, allowing him to change his shirt. But Izumi wouldn't stop crying, even when Misaki gave him his favourite batman rattle. Then as soon as Takumi reappeared with a clean, white polo shirt on, Izumi stretched his little hands out towards Takumi. His eyes widened at his son's reactions towards his. He immediately picked his son out of his wife's arms and to his surprise, Izumi began to giggle in his arms. Misaki smiled at Takumi as he began to play with little Izumi, opening and closing his hand quickly, making Izumi laugh and grab onto his shirt. Misaki then left them to play as she laid the breakfast items out of the dining table when she heard a gruesome noise and more giggles from Izumi. She quickly went to check on them, only to find Takumi once more soak in vomit, and some lingering on Izumi's mouth as he continued to giggle.

"Again?" she asked at she took Izumi into her arms. Takumi took off his shirt and placed it in a basin of water to soak while Misaki changed Izumi. They met in the dining room once more.

"I don't suppose you want to feed Izumi, do you?"Misaki asked cautiously.

"Honestly, I think he did that on purpose though." Takumi said as he took Izumi from Misaki and fed him his milk mixture while Misaki fed both herself and Takumi breakfast.

"But he is still our bundle of joy." Takumi laughed.

"Yes, I would have it no other way." he said. Then he whispered softly into her which cause her to blush and smack him on his leg.

"Because anything that comes from Misaki is heavenly."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Good, bad, completely evil? Leave a review and tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas for future one-shots, you can either PM me or leave it in your review. I'll try my best to continue making one-shots, but no promises that this will be updated next week. Soon though since I have school and an idea running at the same time. I also haven't spoken much about my new upcoming story, Sleep Well, My Princess. So I decided to leave a preview for you wonderful people.

* * *

Sleep Well, My Princess

At the Butler's Audition, when Takumi announced his relationship with Misaki in front of the whole school, and even at her part-time job, Tora has been there watching her. Who's her, you ask? Misaki, of course. She's got the looks, the smarts, the body, basically everything Tora had hoped to find in a woman, she had it all. And now that _that_ idiot ,Usui Takumi, is out of the way, nothing can stop Tora from getting what he wanted. Not what he wanted, what he deserved.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, so that's it for now. Hope you liked it, Like I said before, leave your thoughts in the reviews so I can improve my writing and make more interesting stories for you all. Enjoy your Saturday/Sunday.


End file.
